


Jessica Owens's Nightmare

by Iranoutofroomtowriteanymore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast crushing, F/F, F/F Beatdown, F/M, KO's, Multi, Paris Dylan, Superheroine, Torture, Whipping, bearhug, belly punching, carries, low blows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iranoutofroomtowriteanymore/pseuds/Iranoutofroomtowriteanymore
Summary: Jessica Owens - aka Amazing Girl is a superheroine, fighting crime at any opportunity she can! Unfortunely for the naïve young virgin she founds herself in the middle of Ursula's lair, and the champion of justice soon learns that she helpless in a fair fight.Eventually, she is stripped of all virtue and forced to endure a brand new weapon that cruelly torments and utterly demoralizes any who would resist. Amazing Girl is forced to confront a bitter truth before she left defenceless against this overwhelming force.The only thing left is a merciful death.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Deception**

Readjusting her white Apple airpods to better block out the background din of ostentatious advertising tunes, customer announcements, and the hustle and bustle of dozens of late-afternoon shoppers, not that Jessica was actually listening to any music. Scanning the crowd for any sign of him from behind her large, opaque sunglasses. Yet she only saw a few relieved children finally being led home by their tried parents, and the occasional restaurant employee stacking their chairs on the tabletops.

Lifting her wrist to check her silver and rose-gold inlay Cartier watch; half eight Jessica saw, perfect. She knew the Riverside Plaza would be closing soon. The bright cloudless azure Californian sky had noticeably darker toward the west as the evening steadily approached. She knew it was best to enter the warehouse soon; the security guard’s shift ended in twenty minutes. From her current position she had a clear view of the old black 1983 Ford Bronco parked across the sun baked avenue. However, when Jessica glanced up to check the position of the car she was greeted by a pair of black work wear pants that belonged to entirely the wrong security guard. Tall with a stocky build, and an unshaved fuzz across his lower jawline. From the way his navy blue shirt clung to his torso and the bulge of his beer gut, Jessica could see his body had long since deteriorated. Glancing further up she noticed a seedy gleam of lust behind his close-set brown eyes. Jessica crossed her shapely legs, one over another in response.

“You wait’n for someone girl?”, the man grunted.

Jessica straightened her back against the bench and silently moved her palm closer to her Chanel black leather handbag. “No”, she said, barely hiding the annoyance in her voice. Jessica surreptitiously leaned on her right arm, trying to not make it look like she was looking past him. She let out a soft sign when she saw that the Ford had driven off, now all she had to do was get rid of this creep. _Strange though_ , Jessica thought suddenly, _I didn’t hear the engine_.

The guard followed her glance with a turn of his neck. “Really?”, he asked with a sleazy grin, before readjusting something in his pant’s pockets. He had a sublime of her luscious, tanned cleavage testing the limits of the spaghetti straps of her blue tank top. “You a hooker then?”, he finally asked.

Jessica’s head shot up so fast tresses of jet-black hair bounced around her head, her brown eyes narrowing in anger. Never in all her years of crime-fighting had she been insulted in such a blatant way, to suggest she was a prostitute. Jessica hooked her finger around the belt loops on her blue denim short shorts and tugged her beltline up her flaring hips. “Excuse me?!”, Jessica demanded angrily. “I think your mistaken”.

“Sorry doll, ain’t many gals wait on street corners… I just thought that-“, the security guard began before Jessica cut him off.

“You just thought what?!”, Jessica snapped. “Can’t a woman sit on a bench in her own clothes and mind her own business? No apparently, she must be creeped on by misogynistic neckbeards who constantly support the patriarchy!”.

“Alright jeez, babe”, the guard muttered. He walked off moaning about Instagram models and sluts.

Jessica gave his retreating form a glare of utter contempt before discreetly pulling up the neckline of her blue polyester shirt over her generous bust, before pulling the spaghetti straps into a more central position on her slender shoulders. Flustered , Jessica quickly snatched up her handbag and briskly strutted across the avenue.

Unseen by her, the security guard watched the flexing musculature of Jessica’s toned bare thighs, and her well-rounded ass-cheeks clenching and rolling under her taut Daisy Dukes with every step. He leered over the rough cut of the denim that began just under the limber line between her upper thighs and the curve of her ass-cheeks.

Stepping onto the sidewalk, Jessica gave her surrounding one last look. The orange sun had almost set, casting long shadows. With the rude guard now gone, the Riverside Plaza was now empty, and there was no vehicle for miles along the avenue. The only sign of life was the distant rumble of traffic from the highway. After assuring herself that she was completely along, Jessica unzipped and opened the gold clasps on her black leather handbag and began to pull clothes out, a red bra with gold strips across the upper edge of the cups, a matching set of gold-hued metal arm and headbands, and a pair of deep blue panties with simple pattern of white stars. Jessica faltered for a moment; her Amazing Girl’s costume was a Victoria’s Secret custom, designed by the womenswear company’s most expert of fashion designers. So, understandability, Jessica was reluctant to dirty the outfit. However, like it or not she had a duty.

Groaning with annoyance, Jessica slipped off the spaghetti straps off her shoulders and pulled the tank top over her head, her black hair fell down dishevelled around her head, framing her beautiful face. Jessica’s slender flat bare belly shuddered against the growing cold night air. Reaching her arms back behind herself, Jessica unclipped her leopard print push-up bra and swiftly extracted it. Shuddering as her pink nipples grew taut from the chill, Jessica pulled on the top part of her costume, only briefly fumbling with the shoulder straps.

Taking a deep breath in through her nose, then letting it out slowly through her mouth, Jessica’s trembling fingers tentatively unbuttoned her denim short shorts and carefully unzipped them. There was only a few inches of fabric under her flies before the denim cut off with exposed threads, so Jessica had to pull them down her sleekly toned legs. Underneath the blue denim, her leopard skin and orange strap thong panties hugged tight around her hips and cupped her most intimate spots. Jessica shuddered the sudden chill, and quickly pulled up her superheroine panties up along her long legs. Finally, Amazing Girl clipped the most important piece of her costume around her slim waist, her power belt. It resembled a minimalistic metallic gold belt that slanted down jauntily over of Jessica’s flaring hips.

Jessica rested her hands on her hips as she made her way around to the front of the warehouse, her long strides exhibiting the causal arrogance Jessica had always showed.

_Right! Now to bring them to justice!_

The twenty two year old; Amazing Girl had been defending the good and innocent for years, catching the villains and scum of California and leaving them tied up for the State Police. However, the superheroine had been in the pursuit of a model example of the criminal elements of California. Circling around the front of the warehouse, where the large steel roll up door was fixed into a recess in the wall. Jessica’s sculpted hams and quads flexed with sublime musculature as she bent down and lifted the bottom of the warehouse door. As the Superheroine crouched down the lower half of her costume began to ride up between Amazing Girl's heart-shaped ass-cheeks, as it tended to do at the most inappropriate moments. Jessica had given up counting the number of times she had to peel the blue fabric out from where it had lodged itself deep inside the valley of her plump ass-cleavage. It always seemed to happen when she was about to confront a villainous mastermind or hand over low street thugs to the Police. Jessica had even caught a few officer’s eyes leering over her squat-sculpted buttocks.

The warehouse’s interior long and narrow, the standard industrial pendant lights bathed the metal shelves in the corners in white light. It gave the stark interior of corrugated roof sheets and bare concrete floor a monochrome hue. The overhead lights hanged on cables and consequently cast the supporting steel girders in darkness.

Parked in the centre of the warehouse was a sliver Mercedes-Benz lorry with a silver curtained semi-trailer hitched to the back of the lorry. As Jessica approached, the bold design name became clear against the flawless silver paint; Actros.

My god! I never thought the operation was so big! It seemed to Jessica that this vehicle was new. A glossiness resonated from the unchipped silver paint, the rims and hitch were bright and spotless as if the lorry had just been washed. It suddenly occurred to Amazing Girl that she couldn’t spot a speck of dirt along the entire length as she marched towards the trailer’s doors, as if they had just driven from the dealership. Their operation had not been that large when she had first begun to look into the criminal activities, the Superheroine remembered dimly, that had only been a few weeks ago, however. The trailer doors were bolted shut and were too strong to be pried open.

* _Bang_ *

The sound of metal bending against the impressive power of Jessica’s sleekly toned right leg, her muscular thigh and slender calf juddered as she slammed another hard front kick into the metal lock. Amazing Girl continued targeting the bolt with efficiency and slowly weaken the trailer’s back doors.

Finally, with a low ring of suddenly detached metal, the bolt landed on the bare concrete. Jessica ripped the doors open and peered inside. She expected to see plastic bags of cocaine piling up to the roof or boxes of plyboard stuffed with straw to protect the illegal arms. Instead, Amazing Girl ran her eyes over small shelves of small glass vials, rows, and rows of test tubes. Each filled with neon blue fluid.

“What the hell is this?!”, Jessica demanded to nobody in particular.

“It is the future, girl”, the voice’s smooth elegant vowels and sophisticated upper class English accent startled Amazing Girl so much she jumped in surprise. She quickly turned on her heels, raised her arms, and curled her fingers in a defence posture.

“Ursula”, Jessica spat the word out like a curse. She recognised the villainess’s short shoulder length glossy silver hair cut into a feather bob style, her almost permanently disdainful blue eyes, and Ursula’s naturally pouty lips that held a glossy hue under a coat of deep purple lipstick. “I should have guess, only someone as trashy as you would resort to selling…um”, Jessica’s conceited speech faltered for a moment. She really had no idea what the strange liquid in the vials was, it didn’t look like any form of drugs she had encountered on her crime fighting endeavours. “Well what ever it is, it ends here Ursula!”, Jessica demanded.

“I will not allow our plans to be thwarted by a naïve and arrogant heroine, this is something you can’t understand”, Ursula’s straight white teeth flashed between her plump purple lips as she spoke.

Amazing Girl sneered as she rested her palms of her hourglass hips and shifted her feet a shoulder width apart in an overconfident pose that had almost become a staple of her crimefighting nights. She knew how sadistic and cruel the villainess could be, she had witnessed Ursula murder her own goons for a simple mistake; a guard at the docks had been thrown into the dark sea after damaging a crate with a forklift, another had fallen asleep at his post and had been gutted in merciless retribution. But Ursula didn’t scare her, Amazing Girl had battle worse than Ursula on her heroic campaign of righteousness.

“Your right, I don’t know, and I don’t care. What I do know is that your sadistic urges will not be sated. Good will always triumph over evil and you will not get away with this!”, Amazing Girl boldly claimed.

Ursula seemed amused by that; Jessica noticed with a flicker of anxiousness. “Imprudent slut!”, Ursula spat out. “It has already been done”.


	2. Chapter Two: There Will Be Pain

“ _UNNNFFF_ ”, Amazing Girl grunted in pain as a large black rubber boot slammed into her svelte upper back, sending her tumbling to the hard floor. A pink boot-print blossomed on her otherwise flawless white skin. Jessica just managed to break her fall with her hands, yet the sheer power of the attack had left her breathless. Panting, Amazing Girl glared over her shoulder, her luscious glossy black tresses framing her beautiful round face and gasped at what she saw. Her alluring brown almond-shaped eyes widened in shock at the almost inhuman size of the owner of the black combat boots. 

The man must have been at least seven feet tall, Jessica guessed as she stared up from the floor. The Superheroine had to roll her eyes to their vertical limit just to see the man’s head. The stranger wore a tight black tank-top and a plain black wrestling mask, the kind Jessica had seen in many a WWE event match, this allowed her to see every inch of thick defined pectoral muscles, his toned washboard abs, and his board athletic shoulders.

The man must have weighed near three hundred pounds and not a single ounce of that was fat. As the indomitable Superheroine was sizing up her future arrest, she noticed the brute’s dark grey irises were fixed in a leering gaze at Amazing Girl’s rounded ass. It was then Jessica realised, with a shudder of humiliation, that her lower garment’s tight blue seat had bunched up and wedged itself deep inside the peach-like crevice of her well-rounded bubble ass.

Amazing Girl quickly scrambled to her feet and readied herself for a doubtless tough upcoming fight. Curling her fingers into fists, she raised her forearms infront of her face. Jessica swallowed anxiously as she glared up at the imposing brute. Now on her feet, she had a better view of the villain’s almost herculean sculpted musculature; she saw various skulls and knifes inscribed in black in on his thick flexing bicep muscles. Amazing Girl’s voluptuous hourglass body looked sleek and girlish compared Ursula’s goon, her fists in particular looked feeble and weak against the striated muscles of the man’s torso. The Superheroine took a few intimidated paces back, her chest rising and falling in acute anxiousness.

Jessica had been so focused on sizing up her opponent for any realistic way she could be victorious, she didn’t even notice when Ursula circled behind her. Only when she began speaking did Amazing Girl register the villainess’s presence. “Do you like him Amazing Girl? I hope so, I grew especially for you. The pinnacle of fitness and strength that a human body can possibility achieve. The perfect rival to a superheroine’s power, like you”, Ursula whispered through jet-black tresses into Jessica’s ear.

“Why am I not surprised? Only a mind as twisted as yours could create such an abomination”, Amazing Girl retorted with venom in her voice. Both their eyes now fixed on the towering brute before them.

“I would be careful about insulting him, girl. You see, he’s not very bright. Drax’s is easily offended. Here why don’t I introduce you too?”, Ursula sarcastically asked, a mocking smirk curling her glossy black lips as Amazing Girl’s breathing increased audibly. “so, you can get better acquainted”. With that Ursula landed a hard feminine palm onto Amazing Girl’s rounded ass-cheeks, jiggling their lightly tanned bubble-like surfaces, and sending the fearless superheroine stumbling forward with a girlish yelp into Drax’s waiting arms.

Before Amazing Girl could squirm away Ursula’s muscular goon had wrapped his thick flexing biceps around her slim waist, pinning her against his board chest. Jessica moaned desperately as Drax interlocking his wrists together at the small Amazing Girl’s back and slowly began to squeeze. 

“Uugh!... Aaah!”, Jessica moaned as every breath in her lungs was forcibility squeezed out. Amazing Girl writhed around angrily in his iron grip all the while spitting insults at him, “ _Nghh_! Let go of me, you fucking moron! Don’t you know who I a- _aahh_!”, the struggling superheroine’s words were cut short when Drax suddenly clenched his arms, crushing her further. The brute’s sinewy fingers slid a few inches up his wrists. Amazing Girl’s manicured fingers, which had been hopelessly pushing against Drax’s board meaty shoulders quickly moved to loosen Drax’s interlocked forearms, with not greater success.

“My, my princess”, Ursula mocked, enjoying every second the vain and cocksure heroine was being crushed by her foremost underling. “That’s surely no way a superheroine to speak, especially to her betters”. It didn’t look like Amazing Girl could hear her anymore, however, not that Ursula cared either way. Right now, Ursula had a view that no one would have complained about.

Amazing Girl’s star patterned blue panties had all but vanished between her flexing, curvilinear-shaped glutes now. The nylon bunched up deep in Amazing Girl’s ass, laying bare almost every inch of her flawless bubble-like ass-cheeks for Ursula’s leering inspection. The villainess was having a difficult time tearing her eyes away from the ripples of musculature that flowed across their lightly-tanned surfaces. It made Ursula’s fingers clench in involuntary anger; the superheroine had done nothing but provocatively show off her luscious body, dressing herself in skimpy costumes just to grace the front cover of some tabloid rag or an online superheroine forum. She knew Amazing Girl didn’t really care about the country’s issues, why else would never had left the state? There were numerous bank robberies, hostage situations, and police stand-offs all across America, yet Amazing Girl felt content to remain close to home. Not that Ursula cared about such crimes, but it would pleasant if Amazing Girl could interrupt some other criminal mastermind in the middle of their plans. _Still_ , Ursula thought, _she certainly realising her mistake now_.

“Ah! Ahh! _Aaaahhhhiiiiieeee_!”, Ursula’s thoughts were undercut by Amazing Girl’s frantic squeals. Although the superheroine had been grunting and squirming all the while, it was this latest series of cries that caught Ursula’s attention, perhaps it was because of the noticeable tone of desperation that had creeped into Amazing Girl’s already strained vocal cords or maybe it was because of a few clicks and crunches that echoed from the superheroine’s curvaceous body. Ursula smirked, it was quite possible that her latest and certain most powerful creation might actually break her new heroine plaything. A shame that, the villainess mussed, she had so many plans for Amazing Girl’s ripe young body. 

Ursula for the moment was content to watch the superheroine writhed around angrily in Drax’s grasp and spat insults at him. She watched, mesmerized, as Drax cupped one of Amazing Girl’s full round left ass-cheek in the palm of his hand, the villainess heard him grunt in lust as his fingers clenched possessively bulging her bubbly glute between his digits. He rested his other hand on her lower back, make a fist, and slammed down hard on Amazing Girl sveltely curved lower belly. Jessica’s long toned legs spasmed in pain, throwing her head back a desperate scream escaped her unbidden.

 _Oh god! He’s really crushing me!_ Jessica thought, panic growing in her as the brute constantly tightened his grip.

With one final grunt, Drax pulled Amazing Girl’s squirming body towards himself, flexing his biceps and bending his knees slightly so he could contort the superheroine’s body into a painful angle as she bucked and writhed against him. Jessica’s kicked her legs out in desperation, her panties were now riding high on her hourglass hips, their seat lodged deep within the crevice of her ass-cleavage. While her svelte upper back was being bend back, her slender limbs were beating piteously against Drax’s thick flexing arm muscles. Jessica’s long glossy black hair danced about her head in a wild way, she attempted throwing her head back to jerk her body away from the brutal monster. 

Amazing Girl was inadvertently giving Ursula a show most people would have paid for; the superheroine’s perfect 34D-cup breasts jiggling and bouncing, they were squeezed together by her too small red bra. Ursula guessed it must have been at least two sizes too small for the busty heroine. She watched Drax’s clenched fingers jerk a few inches further up his wrists, Amazing Girl’s alluring brown irises flickered up, revealing her whites, as she slowly lost consciousness.

Jessica’s vision was slowly blurring, black spots pushing at the edges of her sight. Her squeals and moans had become a wretched and strained as her strength had left her. She knew she was being crushed into unconsciousness, gathering up her strength, she made one last pitched effort to break free: wrenching her body from side to side, kicking out her legs like a teenage girl throwing a temper tantrum, and repeatedly beating her fists in multiple attempts to break Drax’s death grip or at least his concentration. But all of this got her absolutely nowhere.

 _Oh my god… why is he so strong_?, she asked herself incredulously, utterly taken aback by how inescapable the brute’s arms felt wrapped around her waist like a steel vice. These were the last thought to echo though her head and let out a defeated moan, desperately heaving, and finally lost consciousness

Dumping the defeated superheroine onto the floor in a curvaceous heap, every shapely limb twitching. Ursula took a few steps towards her prone form and crouched down beside her, Amazing Girl looked every more beautiful like this, the villainess pondered, in the blissful slumber of unconscious completely ignorant of the fate that awaited her. Ursula took a moment to fully appreciate Amazing Girl’s body now it so malleable; her alluring brown eyes were hidden beneath her eyelids, her mouth was slight distorted by the floor, allowing Ursula to see her straight white teeth. The heroine’s long glossy black hair had become wild and dishevelled around her beautiful round face.

Ursula started casually groping Amazing Girl’s supple, slim belly as she feasted her eyes on the luxurious swell of Amazing Girl’s full natural tits bulging up against her red bra.

“Oh princess”, Ursula cooed. Glancing back at Drax’s towering figure. “I guess he was just too much for you”. She moved her palm slowly upwards, admiring Amazing Girl’s smooth white skin, to finally squeeze and massage the heroine’s tits with one hand while still groped her limber bare belly with the other. It was then Ursula noticed Amazing Girl’s freckles across the tops of her slenderly defined shoulders. _Aww, so pretty_ she thought. _Drax is going have such a splendid time with you_.

Rolling Amazing Girl completely onto her front, Ursula moved her fingers down to the superheroine’s board curved hips. She began palming Amazing Girl’s toned thighs and slide her hands all over their smooth, glossy surfaces.

 _Mmmm_ Ursula moaned, _these really are your best feature, well second best_ , she thought as she gazed at the flawless lightly tanned thighs and poised calves before her. Amazing Girl’s muscle tone was quite good, not overly defined, yet still toned and sublimely shapely with perfect curves and divine flexing plains of supple feminine musculature. Ursula hated to admit it, but Amazing Girl’s body was truly perfect, with just the right amount of muscle tone and feminine softness, that almost made Ursula jealous.

The way her loyal goon grunt with frustration, made her smirk, as Ursula roamed her palms over the hourglass contours of Amazing Girl’s waist, hips, calves, and thighs, almost as much as the menacing hump tenting out the front of his pants. She followed his gaze to Amazing Girl’s sculpted round ass-cheeks.

“Oh, is that what you’re after my loyal underling?”, Ursula mocked with an amused tone in her voice, “All in good time, trust me”. Ursula punctuated her words by squeezing the plump globes of flesh to her cold heart’s content, her smirk growing in a smile as Drax’s lustful animalistic grunts became louder and louder. Amazing Girl’s ass-flesh bulged between her clenching fingers. Burying his digits several centimetres into the smooth white surfaces, before finding the more well-rounded glutes.

“Your going to put on quite a show for us”, Ursula said, turning her head to address the unconscious princess. “Every viewer will pay handsomely for the privilege, from across the globe, millions of fans. Each of them paying a not insubstantial fee for the pleasure. You see, we really do care about humanity’s future. So much war, so much greed”, Ursula shook her head, genuine concern clear in her voice. “That liquid you saw, it’s a very fine neurotoxin that alters chemical relationships throughout the brain”, Ursula glanced up to Drax. “He’s just one example of what it can do. Naturally manufacturing the toxin takes funding, that’s where you come in”.

Ursula was again groping Amazing Girl’s shapely, feminine buttocks like a stress ball. She decided to give her loyal employee a bit of a show and summarily landed a harsh spank on Amazing Girl’s ass, making it jiggle and bounce with incredible musculature malleability.


End file.
